villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Snooky Wookums
Snooky Wookums is the secondary antagonist of the Krypto the Superdog episode "Meet the Dog Stars". He was the most trusted agent of Mechanikat and one of the main enemies of the Dog Star Patrol, known as one of the most evil felines in the galaxy. He was voiced by Nicole Bouma. Biography Snooky Wookums' criminal career started since his early life. He had at least two siblings, with one of them being a green cat unlike him. He enjoyed stealing his brothers' toys when he was just a little kitten. After he grew up, he stole dairy products from the Milky Way. At some unspecified point of his life, Snooky Wookums became the most trusted agent of Mechanikat, who gave him the order to recruit several cats from other planets to create an army. The Dog Star Patrol chased Wookums across the universe to take him in custody before he can reach the Earth and recruit some cats there, but the cat arrived on Earth before them. One day at the Earth, while Snooky was searching recruits for his master's army, the Dog Star Patrol appeared on scene and attempted to subdue him. Unfortunately, Krypto the Superdog appeared and thinking that the Dog Star Patrol was trying to rob Snooky, fight against them allowing Snooky to escape, making the patrol losing the chance to capture him even when the feline got stuck in the wall of an alley, although managed ultimately to go through the hole and escape custody. After that, the Dog Star Patrol brought Krypto to their spaceship and informed him about Wookums' true nature, making the Kryptonian dog aware that it was necessary to capture Snooky. Back in Earth, Snooky arrived at an animal shelter and informed Mechanikat that he was in the perfect place where he can found recruits for the army. After ceasing the communication with his boss, Snooky convinced four stray cats locked in the shelter to join his army if he freed them. The cats accepted, but then Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol appeared on the scene ready to arrest Snooky. With a hairball, Snooky released the cats, who were already hesitating to help, but with his blue diamond collar, Snooky turned them into giant saber-toothed cats and ordered them to attack the patrol and Krypto. However, the patrol managed to knock out Snooky's feline assistants and Krypto warned Snooky that he had no more goons. Snooky, however, stressed that there were enough cats to form an army in the shelter, but Kryto used his heat vision to destroy Snooky's blue diamond collar, preventing him to mutate more cats. Without his weapon, Wookums ran out of the scene. Krypto tried to prevent his escape, but a silver round escape pod appeared and absorbed Snooky preventing the dog from putting a claw on him. Already in the space, Snooky told Mechanikat about the failure of his mission, arguing that he did not know that a dog like Krypto would be on Earth to make him fail. Mechanikat, furious, reminded the terrified Snooky that he has claws and that hates failures. It is completely unknown if Snooky was executed by Mechanikat or severely punished for his failure. Whatever was Wookums' fate, for the Dog Star Patrol simply said "Snooky left the solar system of the Earth". It is actually unknown what happened to her afterwards. Category:Animals Category:Minion Category:DC Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains Category:Inconclusive